A Letter
by Darkblur
Summary: My first Altoshipping fanfic. Latias is just having a rotten day, the kind of day where it just seems like everything's messing with you. Then a letter comes. A little better then it sounds. Couldn't think of a better title Altoshipping AshXLatias Oneshot


Okay...umm, how do I put this? Uh...okay, I'm finally doing a Pokemon fic that has something to do with Pokemon Heroes (almost the perfect movie, I loved it.). Well I'm not messing with the plot, or re-writing it, I'm kinda writing on the future, and after effects of the movie. Confused? Don't worry, you'll see what I mean.

Oh, and this story will contain a little Altoshipping (AshXLatias), so if you don't like it, don't read.

Now then, just the Disclaimer: I do not own Latias, Latios, Bianca, Pokemon itself, or any related characters.

* * *

Latias was gently floating through the secret garden. The sun was shining, the breeze that blew was gentle, and all of the Pokemon around her were playing happily...but she wasn't smiling. She couldn't smile, not feeling the way she was. Today was a really rough day for Latias, it was on this day, several years ago, that she her lost her brother and, with him, what was left of her family.

Latias sat down in the shade of a tree to watch the Pokemon playing in the ponds. Poliwag were laughing and splashing about, Yanma darted about, and occasionally a Pidgey or Spearow would fly down for a drink.

Normally seeing all of these Pokemon playing and having fun would've at least made her smile, but all that Latias could think about was her big brother, Latios. As she remembered her brother, Latias let out a sad coo.

**Begin Flashback**

Latias was surrounded by a bright light, and in front of her floated Latios. But he didn't look the same. Latias could see through him, his body was a transparent blue color.

"Brother?" she gently asked. Latios stayed silent.

"Brother?" Latias asked again, sounding a little more worried. Latios held out his hand.

Latias looked down at his hand, back up at him, then down at his hand again as she took it. Latias looked back up at her brother's face and let out a soft whimper, realizing what was happening.

"No." she sadly cooed. Latias gently nodded, said, "Good-bye." and started floating away. Latias didn't want Latios to go, so she held onto his hand. Latios gently pulled free and began to glow. A gentle force rippled off of Latios' body and pushed Latias away.

Sadly Latias watched Latios disappear as she drifted backwards, her hand still reaching out for him.

**End Flashback**

Latios would've always cheered her up in these situations. He would've tickled her, played a game of hide-and-seek, or maybe started up a game of chase through Altomare's canals...but he was gone. Latios had to sacrifice himself to protect Altomare from a tidal wave and, in the process, became the new Soul Dew.

Latias slowly got up and flew to the small pool that held the Soul Dew. She peered in and let her eyes rest on the beautiful transparent orb resting in the water. Latias quietly hovered there, gazing at what was left of her brother. She gently dipped her hand into the water and rested a claw against the orb.

"Brother..." she sadly cooed while a couple tears fall into the pool.

She lifted her hand back out of the water, then changed into Bianca, her best friend. Latias quietly walked away from the pool and towards the doorway that led to Lorenzo's gondola shop.

* * *

The friendly old man was busy at work, sculpting the front of the gondola when he heard someone walk in. Realizing he had a guest, Lorenzo looked up to see Bianca standing there.

"Is that you Bianca? Or are you Latias?" Latias nodded when he said her name. Lorenzo laughs a little bit and says, "My Latias you are good at shape-shifting, you look exactly like Bianca."

Latias stays quiet and starts walking for the door out.

"You going to go wander around town?" Lorenzo asks. Latias nods. "Alright, but you be careful okay?" Latias nods again and leaves.

Looking just like a human, Latias easily blends in with the people walking around. Latias walks to one of her favorite spots, a small pier at the edge of the city. Why was a non-distinct pier one of her favorite spots? Its where she had her first kiss...well, gave one anyway.

As Latias sits down on the edge of the pier and hangs her legs over the sides, she looks at the horizon and remembers that fond moment.

**Begin Flashback**

As Ash was getting out of the boat, Latias (disguised as Bianca) quickly ran up to him with a rolled up paper in her hands.

"Hey." Ash said as she stopped in front of him. Latias caught her breath before handing Ash the paper in her hands. "Hmm?" Ash mumbles while looking at her.

Latias slightly nodded at him and with a smile Ash took the paper. While he was looking at the paper, Latias leaned in and gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away Latias gave Ash one last fond look, then turned around and hurried away.

**End Flashback**

_Ash _she thought, _I miss you so much. I hope that you'll return to Altomare one day...then I can see you again...and maybe tell you how I feel._ Latias thought while watching the clouds at the horizon and swinging her legs back and forth.

Latias thought that thinking of Ash would cheer her up a little, and it did...then she realized how much she missed him and fell back into sadness. With a sigh Latias stood up and walked back into the town.

Latias quietly walked through the streets of Altomare, trying desperately to clear her mind, but to no avail. She spent several hours strolling around the city, but it seemed like wherever she went, all that she saw was places she'd visit with Latios or reminded her of Ash.

* * *

She left the secret garden around noon, and it was now five in the afternoon. Latias quietly snuck into a secluded alley, changed back into her real form, then turned invisible and flew up to the rooftops. As she settled down onto one, Latias changed back into Bianca.

Balancing on the flatened point of the roof, Latias pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around her knees, then looked out at the sunset. With a sad sigh, Latias allowed her tears fall silently.

All of the sadness inside her...it just didn't seem fair. Latias lost her father while still being a child, and it was then when her big brother comforted her...the first of many times throughout the years. Then, just a few years ago, Ash showed up.

Latias was instantly caught by the young trainer's charm when she first saw him during that race. His Totodile took a turn too hard and Ash almost slammed into a wall, but Latias cushioned him with herself. Latias then decided to give him a helping hand in the race, by pulling his chariot along, but then Latios came along. Not one to respect cheating, he grabbed her and tugged them down a side alley, disqualifying Ash in the race. Then later Ash saved her from two women and their Pokemon, and to say thanks she showed him to the secret garden.

After a heart-breaking adventure, it was time for Ash to leave Altomare...and it was just before he left that Latias had kissed him.

Sadly after Ash left, Latias felt...alone. Her brother and family was dead and her crush was gone. Bianca and Lorenzo did their best to cheer her up and she appreciated it, but without Latios...Latias just couldn't have as much fun as she could have with him.

While the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful array of reds, oranges, and yellows, Latias began weeping. Everyone she loved was either dead or gone, and she was alone. This great day only seemed to be taunting her.

It felt like a nightmare...some awful nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. With tears still in her eyes, Latias changed back into her normal form, dove into a canal, and began swimming towards home.

* * *

"Hey grandpa?" the real Bianca asked.

"Yes Bianca?" Lorenzo replied from the kitchen.

"Do you know where Latias went?" Bianca asked while setting the table for dinner.

"Latias? Yea, she went out for a stroll several hours ago." Lorenzo replied.

Bianca looked nervously out the window, "I hope she's okay."

Just then, a beret-less Bianca came out of the hidden doorway to the garden.

"Latias!" Bianca happily exclaimed while running over to her friend. As she threw her arms around the disguised Pokemon, she happily said, "You really had me worried. You don't normally leave the garden for that long."

Bianca-Latias gently nuzzled the side of the real Bianca's head to say sorry.

"Aw, that's okay. You're just in time for dinner, right grandpa?" Bianca asks while letting go of Latias. Lorenzo replies with a hearty "Yup!"

Latias manages a weak smile at her friends and takes her place at the table for dinner.

After dinner, Latias helps Bianca and Lorenzo close up shop. She then changes back into a Pokemon and starts floating towards the doorway to the secret garden.

"Latias wait!" Bianca quickly says, getting the Pokemon to stop and turn around. Bianca walks up to Latias with a small, folded up piece of paper in her hands. "This came in the mail today. The envelope was addressed to me, but the letter inside says its for you."

Latias looks a little confused, but takes the letter anyway. She gently squawks at Bianca.

"No, I didn't already read it. See?" She asks while pointing to the outer cover of the envelope where the words 'For Latias' are written.

Latias smiles at her friend and disappears into the garden with the letter. The cool evening air had encouraged most of the Pokemon to settle down for the night, so the garden was quiet save the noise of the waterfalls from the Soul Dew's pool. Latias herself feels a little more at ease in the cool air, but is still a little sad. She slowly floats over to a sturdy tree and flies up into its branches.

Once she settles down into the nook of a couple branches, Latias opens the letter and begins reading it.

_Dear Latias,_

_Hi. Its me, Ash. Right now I'm in the faraway Sinnoh region. There are many new and amazing Pokemon here, and Pikachu and I are having a blast meeting new friends. But...as amazing all of these new Pokemon are, none can match you._

Latias stops reading for a second. _Ash thinks I'm amazing? More then any other Pokemon he's met?_ A little more intrigued, she reads some more.

_You are simply amazing. You can take on the form of humans and are incredibly powerful. But...there's one thing about you that I enjoyed more then any of your special powers. That kiss you gave me when I left, I loved it._

Again Latias has to stop. _Ash loved the kiss I gave him? Could that maybe mean..._Latias resumes reading.

_To be honest, I wasn't really expecting a kiss when you gave me that beautiful drawing. When your lips met my cheek...I was stunned. I felt...I don't what I felt when you kissed me, but I was a little disappointed when it ended, that was for sure. Now that I've grown a little more, I think I have a pretty good guess as to why you kissed me. You love me, don't you? I kinda hope so, because I love you too._

Latias was so stunned by those last four words that she nearly fell out of the tree. _Ash loves me? He really does! He loves me!_ She thought happily while zooming around the garden in excitement. It takes her about five minutes to settle down and return to her tree to finish reading.

_It feels a little weird to say you love someone through a letter, and it feels even weirder to love a Pokemon, but I don't care. Sadly, I can't see you right now. The Sinnoh league is heating up, and after that are many more leagues to compete in. That's who I am, a Pokemon trainer striving to become a Pokemon master._

_Latias, it really hurts knowing that I won't be able to see you for a long time...maybe several years. But I have to do this. I know that saying that has probably upset you a little, but I promise you, I will return to you one day. When I'm strong enough to protect you and Altomare, then I'll return. I don't care what challenges the world may throw at me, I'll overcome every single one and come back to Altomare someday._

_You've already lost so much, your parents, your brother. I promise though...I'll return. Until then...farewell, and love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ash Ketchum_

_P.S. Don't try writing a reply letter. By the time this letter reaches you, I'll have moved on from that city. All I ask is that you patiently wait for me to return and continue protecting Altomare. And thanks for the picture, I still have it with me and use it as a reminder of you._

Latias begins tearing up while she reads that last part, both from the happiness of Ash's confession and from the sadness that he won't return for several more years. Latias wipes away her tears and reads the letter over again.

"Ash...thank you..." she softly coos. Latias folds the letter back up and flies up to Bianca's bedroom window. She lightly knocks on the window to get her friend's attention.

Bianca looks up from the book she was reading and hurries over to the window.

"Latias. What are you doing?" Bianca urgently asks. Sure it was the evening so there was little chance that someone would see her, but Bianca still didn't like that Latias was floating in full view without invisibility.

Latias hands Bianca the letter and gives her a couple coos.

"You want me to hold onto this letter?" Latias nods. "Can I read it?" Latias shakes her head no. "Alright Latias, I'll keep it up here. Now get back into the garden before someone can see you."

Latias smiles and dives back into the garden.

"I wonder what's got her all worked up..." Bianca wonders aloud. She looks at the folded-up letter, but respects Latias' wish and doesn't read it. She places it on the desk in her room and goes back to reading.

Latias settles back down into the tree she read Ash's letter in. She gently coos at the thought of Ash returning to her, and drifts off into a blissful sleep. Happily dreaming of her beloved Ash.

**Well...there you go, my first shot at Altoshipping. I like this one, its one of the better oneshots I've written and was a nice change of pace from what I've normally been working on. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to review! Just remember, no flames or spams.**


End file.
